


one night

by Miciia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, LOTS OF CONSENT, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, because consent is sexy, self indulgent, this happens during the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia
Summary: James was worried. He was starting to feel things for his best friends Steve. He always felt things for his best friend but now it was becoming more and more potent. One night, James decided he needed to take his chance.





	one night

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever stucky work! it took me so long to write it smut is hard uwu

James was worried. He was starting to feel things for his best friends Steve. He always felt things for his best friend but now it was becoming more and more potent. Only because Steve's body changed so much. James didn't want to believe it at first. He didn't want to believe he was falling in love because of his body. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had always been in love with Steve. James couldn't contain the flutters in his heart when he was near Steve, even though they were in the middle of a war. But he couldn't help it, Steve was just that attractive. All muscle and kindness in his blue uniform. James loved that uniform. It was so cute and the way it wrapped around his ass was perfect. James dreamed of touching that ass, those pectorals, those biceps, triceps, everyceps. He just wanted to touch Steve. And after every fight, the need was becoming more and more potent.

One night, James decided he needed to take his chance. They had built a camp, and had to sleep in tents. They were sleeping by pairs and, of course, Steve had decided to sleep with James. Not that James was against it. He fell on his duvet with a sigh, he was tired. But not tired enough to skip Steve's undressing. He leaned on his elbow to watch Steve taking off his uniform in the dim light. James noted the gorgeous muscles under the skin of his back, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, the cute duck turned into a beautiful swan. James turned his head when Steve glanced at him. He did everything he could to not blush. He felt like a teenage girl and it was all Steve's fault. James went back to looking at Steve when Steve turned his head. When Steve slipped the pants off his ass, that's when James decided to stop running away. He was attracted to Steve, and Steve had the right to know about it. But he couldn't just say it, he couldn't take the risk of being rejected because of his feelings.

“so, are you still a virgin?” James asked out of the blue as if it was nothing.

James was hopping he still was because his whole plan to get laid laid on it.

“what?” Steve asked, looking at James with wide eyes.

“I just thought that maybe now that you're famous and always surrounded by women you'll have graduated from being a virgin.”

Steve looked to the side and scratched his neck.

“well I still haven't found the right partner.”

Thank god, he was still a virgin.

“then what about me?” James asked.

“you?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“yeah, I'm pent up, you're probably pent up too, we've known each other for years, no one will ever know about this” James stood up and walked up to Steve.

“I don't know Bucky”

God James loved his nickname, especially when said by Steve.

“we don't know when we'll die, don't you want to know how it feels?” James said, running his fingertip along Steve's bare collarbone.

Steve made an unreadable expression, James's blood ran cold.

“Bucky, are you a homosexual?”

James blinked. He never thought about that possibility. Was he gay?

“It's okay if you are! I have nothing against homosexuals you know” Steve added quickly.

James didn't know what to say. He still had his finger on Steve, he needed to think of a way out.

“maybe I am” was all James could say.

Steve smiled. James loved that smile.

“thank goodness I'm not alone” Steve sighed.

“what?”

“I'm homosexual.”

James did not know what to do with that information. But at least he knew that having sex shouldn't be a problem. James got closer to his best friend, he slipped his hand behind Steve's neck.

“so? My offer still stands. Do you want to have sex?” James asked, getting close enough that he could feel Steve's breath on his lips.

“we don't have any kind of oil, I’ll hurt you” 

James stared into Steve's eyes. He never thought of being the one taking it. But the idea wasn't unappealing. He tried putting a finger in his ass once and it didn't feel bad at all.

“we can use spit”

“we can't, it's unsafe and I got like huge”

James gagged.

“I don't believe you”

Steve took James's hand and put it over his boxers. “do you believe me now?”

James gasped. Steve was hung. James took the time to grope the dick a bit. He was suddenly happy they didn't have oil because a thing that big would never fit in his ass.

“we can still have fun without penetration” James said.

Steve looked down at James's lips. He bit his own lip and leaned forward slowly, unsure of what he was doing. James closed his eyes when they lips locked. They were doing this. James's heartbeat picked up and his stomach fluttered. His best friend smelled sweaty and dirty but James didn't care. They were doing this. He groped Steve's dick more, feeling it in his palm. Steve put his hands on James's hips. James tried moving his lips against Steve's and Steve tried to do the same. They opened their mouth more and more until their tongues were touching. Steve abruptly broke the kiss, panting.

“done already?” James said with a grin.

“no, I just can't breath” Steve panted.

“breath through your nose”

“I try”

James smiled. “try harder”

James leaned down and kissed Steve again. Steve gasped. They kissed slowly to let Steve get used to it. James put his hand on Steve's naked torso. He groped a pectoral, he loved how soft and pliant it was. Steve hands stood still on James's hips. James was disappointed about that. He broke the kiss when Steve finally got the hang of kissing.

“what's going on?” Steve asked.

“you know if you don't want this we can stop”

“why are you saying that?”

“you're all stiff”

“I thought it was the purpose”

James stifled a laugh.

“I didn't mean it like this, you're not moving at all, it feels like you don't want to do that. And it's okay if you don't want it, just tell me”

“I want to do it, I just never did anything like that so I don't know what to do”

“just do whatever you want”

“I can't do that”

“why?”

Steve blushed.

“tell me” James said gently.

“because I'd touch you all over”

“you do realize I'm not against it right”

They heard footsteps outside the tent. They both held their breath, hoping the soldier didn't hear what they were talking about. When they couldn't hear anymore footsteps anymore, they resumed to kissing. Steve's hands hesitantly slipped across James's back. James's hand slipped from Steve's groin to his ass.

“you have such a great ass” James whispered.

“you too”

“then touch it”

Steve did as he was told and he slapped his hands on James's ass. The sound and the pain startled James who gasped. It also startled a soldier outside.

“is everything okay captain?” the soldier asked.

“yes” Steve answered.

“did you fall?” the soldier asked.

“yes and it was hilarious, I was this close to laughing” James said.

“okay then goodnight” the soldier left.

“yes goodnight to you too” Steve said.

“are you crazy?” James whispered. “why did you spank me?”

“I'm sorry, I won't do it again”

What James didn't say is how much he liked the slap. 

“let's move to the duvet” James said.

“take off your clothes first” Steve whispered.

James obliged. He got rid of every piece of clothing he had on, boxers included. His dick was standing proudly.

“your turn” James whispered.

Steve got rid of his boxers, and ho boy, was he big. James liked to think his was a good size but next to Steve's he was tiny. He would definitely die before he could fit this into his ass.

“do you want to stop” Steve asked.

James realized he must have made a weird face.

“I am certainly not stopping here. Are you?”

“no”

Steve walked towards James. He put their bodies together, James put his arms over Steve's shoulders while Steve put his hands on James's ass gently. Steve groped the ass, putting them even closer if it was possible. Their dick were brushing against the other. They were kissing heatedly. James's body was on fire. Steve's hands went up his spine and he gasped into the kiss. It felt way better than everything he ever imagined. James broke the kiss.

“Bucky” Steve whispered and leaned in for another kiss, just as heated and sloppy.

James's hands went to settle on Steve's pectorals. The noises they made were louder than an explosion, James was afraid they would be heard. But at the same time he couldn't care less about being heard. This was just too good to be true. James rolled his hips against Steve's, their dicks rubbing together. James almost moaned. Steve did grunt. James broke the kiss again.

“we need to be quiet” James whispered.

“no”

“yes what if someone hears you?”

“not my current problem.”

“and what is your current problem then?”

“making you feel as good as possible” Steve grinned.

James melted. Because of the grin and what he said. James leaned in to peck his lips.

“I would be very disappointed if one of our friends came in while we're both naked and very much having sex.”

Steve pondered. “we can't make less noise”

“we just have to not kiss”

Steve pouted. “but I love kissing you”

James's heart beat faster, Steve was so cute. James laid down on his duvet. Steve laid on top of him. He was leaning on his elbows to not put all of his weight on James. But he was already heavy as it was. It was a good kind of heavy though. James wrapped his legs around Steve's hips. He put his hands on Steve's back and scratched the tender skin. Steve grunted. James looked up at Steve, he was beautiful, as always. His blue eyes looked darker in the dim light, filled with lust. James leaned up and Steve met him halfway to kiss him. James's hands were roaming all over Steve's back to memorize every inch of the man, every dip of his muscles.

“I can't touch you with my hands” Steve groaned into the kiss.

“touch me with your tongue then”

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He kissed James's chin and his throat. James leaned up his head to give him more access to his neck. Steve licked up his neck, making James gasp. Happy with the reaction, he kept licking James's neck and shoulders and collarbones. James was trying his best not to moan but it was difficult. His legs were tight around Steve's hips, he tried rolling his hips. It made a squelch sound, their dick were both leaking. This position was not the best to rub their dicks together, Steve realized.

“hang on to me” Steve said.

James nodded. Steve slowly stood on his arms and sat up on the duvet, with James on his lap. James kissed Steve and roamed his hands all over his torso. He really needed to memorize every part of his torso as well. He caressed the abs and he loved what he felt. Really, Steve was too perfect for this world. Steve went back to kissing James's neck. The latter put his hands around Steve's dick, it really was big. He touched the base, feeling the blond hairs against his knuckles. He put their dicks together and with both hands he tried to jerk them off.

“Bucky” Steve groaned.

The way he said his name made his tummy flutter. Steve's hands settled on his ass, with the fingers dipping between his ass cheeks.

“you're so hairy down there” Steve breathed out.

“is it a turn off?” James asked worried.

“quite the contrary” Steve smiled before ducking in for a kiss. 

James smiled into the kiss. God he loved him.

“you what?” Steve asked, breaking the kiss.

James panicked.

“what did I say?”

“something like I love him, who do you love? Are you thinking about some other guy? Am I just a replacement?” Steve asked, visibly hurt.

“I... uh... no, I mean, I don't love anyone else”

“then who do you love?”

James didn't know what to say so he decided to tell the truth.

“I love you”

Steve's eyes grew wide open. “are you?”

“yes I am.”

James didn't know if it was a bad decision to tell the truth. Steve was taking in the news. James bit his bottom lip, he probably chose the wrong option until Steve broke out into the biggest smile he ever saw.

“I've always loved you” Steve said.

James gasped. He couldn't believe his feelings were reciprocated. He hugged Steve as tight as he could, Steve hugged him back with a huge force.

“you're going to break me” James whispered and Steve let go a little.

“better?”

“perfect.”

They hugged for a minute until they stood apart only to kiss feverishly. Steve took their dick in his hands to keep jerking them off. Their bodies were flushed against the other. Steve kissed James's neck down to his shoulder where he bit him. James gulped down a moan, he couldn't afford being found now. Steve sucked on his skin, in a place where no one would see the hickey. Steve kept rubbing their dicks together, they were both leaking thick precum. Steve's fingers were coated in precum, making them slippery. He slipped his right hand behind James's ass and coated his hole in slick cum. James took in a deep breath when he realized what his lover – it felt weird but in a good way to call Steve his lover – was going to do.

“it's dirty” James gasped, looking down into Steve's eyes.

“no it's not, it feels really good, trust me Bucky”

“I know”

Steve smiled playfully. He pushed a finger inside, up to the first knuckle. He let James get used to the feeling. He slowly took it out and pushed it back inside, making James moan. Steve was happy with the response and he kissed James on the lips. James put his hands around Steve's cock.

“if we masturbate each other, I won't last long” Steve said.

“we have all night”

“I want to come together”

“don't worry I'm near too”

They masturbated the other's dick with swift movements of their wrists. They kissed and Steve moved his finger inside James quicker than before. They were both trying to muffle their moan into the kiss but it wasn't working as well as they would like it to be. They could only hope everyone was asleep. Steve was the first one to cum, saying Bucky softly which pushed James over the edge. They were both trying to breath, seeing stars, sweaty and Steve's finger still inside James. James leaned his head on Steve's shoulder and hugged him. Steve hugged him back.

“I can't believe we love each other” Steve said.

“but it's true” James smiled.

“Bucky”

“yes?”

“promise me to never die”

“I swear”

**Author's Note:**

> *maniacal laughter*


End file.
